Flying For You
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Tyler is thinking about what to get for Nikki on Valentine's Day. That is until Stan helps him out in something so daring, unbelievable and dangerous, that Tyler's willing to risk his life for it. Literally. Can anything good ever come out of this? A Tyler/Nikki Valentine's Day One-shot. May include fluff at the end. Co-written by me and SideShow27.


**"Flying For You"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Dog With A Blog" or its characters. DWAB and its characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, I know it's past Valentine's Day, so what a better way to keep the spirit of Valentine's Day growing than a Valentine-themed Tyler/Nikki fic! BTW, I also had some help with my good friend SideShow27 here, and I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and Happy Late Valentine's Day!**

* * *

Valentine's Day was fast approaching and so far, Tyler was trying to think up an idea on what kind of gift he wanted to give to his girlfriend Nikki. So far, he tried every type of chocolate and every type of flower, but he was always stumped. It was so hard and so frustrating that he needed help from his family members.

So far, Tyler tried asking Avery for help, but she was too distracted on what to give to her new boyfriend. Tyler tried to ask Chloe, but so far, she was busy having an imaginary tea party with Mason (in which he hated it). And Tyler tried to help Bennett and Ellen, only to realize that they were secluded behind closed doors. And that was something Tyler didn't want to see for himself. So Tyler decided to look for something on the internet that would please Nikki.

"No, not that one," Tyler said, muttering around trying to find a box of chocolates. "Ugh, definitely not that one. Looks dated. Looks like crap. Looks boring."

Just then, Stan walked into Tyler's room, seeing that he was digging for chocolates he began to get excited. "OOOH, Tyler! I knew you'd cave in and give me chocolates!" the talking dog cried excitedly.

"Chocolates for you?" Tyler raised his eyebrow, "Um, you do realize that it's actually for Nikki, right? You see, Valentine's Day is coming up and I'm trying to find out what I wanna give her."

"Ooooh, Valentine's Day!" Stan exclaimed. "The time to celebrate love..."

"Totally." Tyler smirked, refocusing on the gift part. "Ugh, that's expired. Totally not good for Nikki."

"Yeah... never give a loved one anything expired." Stan warned.

"Got that right." Tyler sighed, "This website sucks. Everyone of these chocolates are either spoiled, used or expired."

"Why not just take a drive down to the candy store?" Stan asked. "They got more than chocolates there! They got those awesome long and chewy bacon flavored taffies that make me drool just thinking about em..."

"Ew, who wants to mix bacon and taffy together?" Tyler said, cringing in his stomach.

"This dog does!" Stan laughed.

"Well, good for you." Tyler shrugged, "Because I don't think Nikki likes the idea of bacon covered in chocolate. Chocolate and meat don't go together in my opinion. Imagine having to put strawberry jam on steak, or banana pudding on a chili dog. It doesn't make sense."

"Oh no..." Stan said. "You got me wanting to try all of those great combinations!"

Suddenly, Tyler gave up searching for a gift on the internet. Apparently, he gave up trying to find out what to give to Nikki.

"Uh, I give up!" Tyler whined, "I tried looking for chocolates and flowers, but nothing seems good. They're all frickin' outdated."

"Tyler Tyler, you're thinking about this the wrong way." Stan said. "You don't just have to give her something. You can do something for her!"

"Like what?" Tyler sighed. "If it's about me having to dance half-naked on the street with USC Trojan warpaint while impressing her, I don't want any part of it. I was so embarrassed when water blew across my body and I was fully nude for Nikki to see!"

"No! No! Nothing like that!" Stan laughed. "Even though I did get a kick outta that!"

"Yeah, well I don't want to remember that again," Tyler groaned. "Even when I die, I don't want to remember it at all."

"Like you'll ever forget that..." Stan mumbled quietly.

"I'm having trouble, Stan." Tyler replied. "What would I possibly do for her on Valentine's Day?"

"You could shoot yourself out of a cannon?" Stan said sarcastically.

"Ugh, sounds dangerous." Tyler cringed. "How about I could sing a song for her?"

Stan shrugged. "That could work too." he said. "But make sure you sing like this," Stan then began to sing some opera song.

But suddenly, Tyler cut Stan off out of nowhere.

"Yeah, but I'm still taking vocal lessons, so that's out of the question." Tyler said, passing on the singing idea.

"Maybe you could find a pro wrestler and beat him up in front of her." Stan said. "I'm thinking John Cena. Or maybe Roman Reigns since they're starting to love him."

"You're right." Tyler smirked, "Although it might mess up my hair. It's definitely not worth it."

"Yeah, Roman Reigns is definitely more of Nikki's type." said Stan.

"Hey come on, I'm _waaaaaay_ more man than Roman Reigns is." Tyler said, defending Nikki's honor.

"Oh, I '_Believe dat_!'" Stan laughed.

"Oh, ha ha." Tyler sighed. "What can I do for Nikki that doesn't involve me getting hurt or getting naked?"

Somehow, both Tyler and Stan got to thinking. There needs to be something for Tyler to do for his true love. Tyler must've admit that the suggestions given to him by Stan were good, but Tyler needed to find something better. That's when he finally found a solution.

"I know!" Tyler exclaimed. "I'll shoot myself out of a cannon!"

"Um, I thought we agreed we wouldn't do that." Stan said confusingly.

Suddenly, Tyler started to ignore Stan and go with the plan that he thought of.

"I'll shoot myself out of the cannon, and fireworks will go off!" Tyler exclaimed. "I'll even hire my cousin Edward to fly a plane that reads, _'Will U B My Valentine, Nikki'_! I'm telling you, it's genius!"

"Um, that sounds very dangerous, dude." Stan told him.

"I'm totally making the call right now!" Tyler said, grabbing his phone instantly and calling his cousin.

Apparently, this didn't look good in Stan's case.

"Tyler, listen to me!" Stan tried to say. "There are other ways!"

"Yeah yeah, don't care." Tyler said, scurrying Stan off while on the phone.

Stan then started barking loudly, but still, Tyler wouldn't answer. All Stan could do was groan in defeat. Hopefully, Tyler's idea wouldn't be as bad as Stan predicted.

_**Meanwhile, on Valentine's Day...**_

Nikki Ortiz was at her home, sleeping in with a smile on her face (obviously dreaming about her and Tyler), when suddenly...

_***HONK!***_

An airhorn blew right at her, forcing Nikki to wake up from her sleep!

"Ay carumba!" Nikki groaned, trying to get the sound to escape from her brain.

From there, she heard noises coming from outside, mostly from Stan and Tyler themselves.

"Tyler, this is gonna kill you!" Stan kept saying.

"Shut up, I'm trying to get Nikki's attention!" Tyler exclaimed to Stan, right before he blew on a megaphone, "HEY NIKKI, WAKE UP! I GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"

The loud voice rang through Nikki's eardrums once again. It was so loud, that she was this close to being deaf. Mumbling in Spanish like crazy, Nikki turned to the bedroom window, and saw Tyler speaking to her to the megaphone. But much to her shock...

...

...

...

...

...Tyler was inside a cannon!

"Tyler, what's going on?!" Nikki shouted at him.

"Shooting myself out of a cannon just for you!" Tyler smirked, "It's Valentine's Day!"

"The time to be an idiot." Stan mumbled to himself, but stayed anyway.

"Tyler, ¿Estás loco?!" Nikki said in a shocked reaction, "Vas a matar a ti mismo!" **[1]**

"I don't know what you just said there, but I hope you'll like it!" Tyler exclaimed, as he stuffed himself inside the cannon.

After he did so, he looked down to Stan, hoping to pull the trigger.

"Light it up, Stan!" Tyler shouted on.

"How about never in the next ten years!" Stan barked.

"C'mon, you're just talking out of your butt!" Tyler smirked, "I said, 'light it up'!"

Stan growled but lit it anyway.

"THIS IS FOR YOU, NIKKI!" Tyler shouted inside the cannon.

However, he couldn't help but forget something that he needed for this stunt.

"Hey Tyler, if you're gonna do something stupid like this, didn't you at least get a net!?" Nikki shouted to him.

"Get the what now?" Tyler said, gasping.

But it was too late! Before he could think something like this...

_***BOOM!***_

Tyler was shot right out of a cannon, throwing him at least 100 yards away! Apparently, both Stan and Nikki couldn't see him from the sky. It was almost like Tyler had disappeared into outer space!

"Yep, he's far into the cosmos now." Stan claimed.

"TYLER?!" Nikki screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming down to earth. Apparently, that noise happened to be Tyler himself. He was falling down and down and down until finally...

_***CRASH!***_

He crashlanded onto a Lamborgini. This forced both Stan and Nikki to look away and hiss in agony.

"Why did I light the switch?" Stan asked himself in fear.

Scared for Tyler's well-being, Nikki shouted onto Tyler from her house.

"TYLER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Nikki screamed.

Miraculously, both Stan and Nikki both managed to hear Tyler's voice. By some luck, he was okay.

"YAHTZEEEEEEEEEE!" Tyler screamed goofily, yet painfully.

"I better call the hospital," Nikki said, rolling his eyes. "Or a morgue."

From there, Nikki reached out for her phone, calling the Pasadena Hospital right away.

_**Eight hours ago...**_

Tyler was in a hospital bed, being covered in a full body cast. Apparently, the only thing Tyler could move was his fingers and his head. Luckily, his hair remained intact, which seemed like a miracle to him. Tyler didn't seem alone very long though, as both Stan and Nikki visited him in his hospital room. Both seemed concerned while Stan shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm very disappointed in you, sir." Stan muttered.

"Well, how was I supposed to know I forgot a net?!" Tyler groaned.

"Because I kept telling you now." Stan said.

"Oh great, now you tell me again!" Tyler rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Nikki decided to step in the conversation.

"Tyler, what were you thinking?!" Nikki sighed, "You could've gotten yourself killed! I mean, the impact you took, you looked like a smashed up sopapilla! And I'm allergic to that stuff!"

"You shoulda just listened to me and bought her the bacon taffy!" Stan added.

"Still, she wouldn't like it!" Tyler shouted at Stan.

"Actually, I didn't mind." Nikki smiled in embarrassment.

Just like that, Tyler looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe what came out of her mouth just now.

"What?!" Tyler groaned. "You wanted bacon taffy?"

"Sure, I've been wanting to try some." Nikki shrugged her shoulders, still smiling weakly.

"That's why you should always listen to your talking dog!" Stan whispered in Tyler's ear.

"Tyler, you didn't have to do anything for me on Valentine's Day," Nikki replied. 'Just having me as your girlfriend is more than a gift enough. And I couldn't be more happy."

Being a little careful with the body cast, Nikki managed to wrap her arms around Tyler's neck and hug him, which made his face a bit warm and red in surprise. Despite being hurt, Tyler managed to display a smile at Nikki's act of affection. At least one good thing came out of this little disaster.

"And in the end, things turn out great." Stan declared. "Now Tyler, you could always give me those chocolates." he said with a grin.

"I don't have my wallet with me, dude." Tyler replied, "They're in my chair, though."

Stan giggled happily and ran to where the chocolates were and began tearing through them. Meanwhile, as Stan was getting his face full of chocolates, Tyler turned to Nikki once more.

"It still sucks that I didn't get you nothing," Tyler sighed. "And it sucks way worse now I'm stuck in this hospital bed for only a few weeks."

"You're right," Nikki sighed. "But there is one good thing about this."

"Like what?" Tyler raised his eyebrow.

"I get to visit you whenever I want..." Nikki winked at him.

Suddenly, that lit up a smile on Tyler's face. But it was lit up more when Nikki managed to kiss Tyler square on the lips. Tyler looked so happy and giddy that he just wanted to break out of his body cast and wrap his arms around her, deepening the kiss. But he couldn't. And yet, it didn't matter to him. Because at least he was happy with Nikki this Valentine's Day.

Stan with chocolate-face on the other hand, looked on to the two. He can't help but feel his canine heart melt when he spoke out these two words that best described Tyler and Nikki's relationship.

"Ahh, sweet love..."

* * *

**Yeah, I agree Stan. It was very sweet. (Despite the fact that Tyler acted like an idiot.)**

**[1] - "Are you mad? You're gonna kill yourself!"**

**I hope the rest of you loyal Tyler/Nikki fans loved this. Remember, support Tylikki, no matter if they're together or not. I still think they truly belong together.**

**Anyway, feedbacks are welcome, my friends. And don't forget to love the one close to you, this late Valentine's Day. Totes!**


End file.
